Turning Back Time
by Krys Yuy
Summary: WK/SM Two years have passed since the horrifying mistake WeiB Kruez committed. What's worse is that Takatori Reiji still lives, and things will become a lot more dangerous since he is allied with the ones called Fallen Angels... led by Tsukino Usagi.


Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used. :P

**Warning:** Slight swearing. Discussion of dark topics. OOCness for Usagi.

Author's Notes: What some of you have been waiting for! It's finally here! The prologue to _Turning Back Time_, sequel to _To Leave Your Heart Behind_. This is seen mostly from Chibi-Usa's point-of-view. Usagi takes a drastic change character-wise. The WeiB Kreuz characters are not here yet, but they will probably make an appearance in Chapter 1.

_"To live without love, is to live without a heart, wandering in the dark." ~ Unknown_

*********************************  
Turning Back Time  
Prologue - Through Her Eyes  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************

Chibi-Usa was, at present, six years old, soon coming on seven. Now, she was very bright for her age and was particularly keen on observations. So she always managed to notice the bruises or cuts that appeared on her mother's body over night. They were conveniently hidden by make-up before they would disappear completely, due to her mother's crystal. She realized that something was very wrong with her mother, and she could not pinpoint exactly what it was. She could, however, remember when the subtle changes had started.

It had been about two years ago, two weeks after her mother's ball. Chibi-Usa had been sleeping when she was awakened by noises coming from her mother's bedroom. She was a "kawaii bundle of curiosity" as her Aunt Minako would say, so it was not unusual that the pink haired child climbed out of bed quietly, creeping out of her room. The door to her mother's room was left slightly ajar, and Chibi-Usa peeked through the crack to see her mother at her vanity set.

Chibi-Usa smiled happily - she always believed her mother was the most beautiful woman on earth, even compared to her many aunts, all of whom could compete against the other. But then the little girl frowned as she took in her mother's real appearance. Her mother was shakily moving objects around the vanity, making the noises that had awakened her. Chibi-Usa wanted to comfort her mother, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to make her presence known, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Her mother -Usagi - stopped moving around her make-up bottles and accessories as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her golden locks were frizzy and missing their silvery sheen. Blank blue eyes stared at the woman through the mirror. Chibi-Usa did not like this version of her mother - it was too depressing.

The little girl watched as her mother slowly pulled off her robe, letting it drop to the floor. It revealed her mother in her underwear, but Chibi-Usa noticed something else that almost made her gasp aloud. Near her mother's heart, but more towards the center, was a large circular scar which was purplish and red, looking as if something had struck her right there. Usagi just continued to stare at herself in the mirror and finally, after what seemed like hours, tears began to pour down the porcelain cheeks that used to be bright with life.

Chibi-Usa could only watch as the woman she loved as only a daughter could, began to weep uncontrollably over something she could not yet understand. "Ken, how could you..." her mother whispered through her tears.

Just as quickly, however, the tears were gone though the traces remained, and a sneer made its way onto her mother's face. Chibi-Usa's eyes widened considerably in alarm and fear. Cold fury seemed to shake through the very core of her mother's body as the blonde woman looked at her reflection. There was madness, an insanity that flashed through those pools of blue. "You will die, Hidaka-san," her mother vowed venomously.

Chibi-Usa watched, in horrid fascination, as her mother's face smirked evilly, a cruel twist from her happy disposition. She did not see her mother- only a stranger. A stranger that was not to be tangled with. Chibi-Usa only managed to see her mother revert back to sobbing once more before she fled the hallway and dove under the covers of her bed. She was down right scared. Who had that person been? Could that really be her warm, loving mother? The one who tucked her in and read her bedtime stories?

Chibi-Usa didn't know. She just didn't know.

Two years later, which would now bring us to the present time again, would leave us on June 20, ten days before both mother and daughter's birthdays. Usagi had been depressed yet again, and Chibi-Usa, being as observant as she was, needed to talk to someone about that. She knew that she couldn't confront her mother; Usagi would just say she was "being silly" and "not to worry about it." Yes, her mother had said that before, the first time Chibi-Usa had asked her.

Chibi-Usa didn't know whom to turn to. Her Aunts Minako, Ami, Hotaru, and Michiru had mysteriously disappeared, and her Aunt Rei had told her they had gone to heaven. She didn't believe that though. She believed that they were still alive somewhere, just sleeping. A figure in a dream had told her so. She could talk to her Aunt Makoto or Uncle Haruka, but lately, they were in sad moods too. That left only one person, her aunt Setsuna or affectionately, Puu.

Chibi-Usa ran down the halls of the once shining Crystal Palace. Its brilliant glitter had dulled to nothing but a mere glow now and then. It had been bright with lights in every hall, corridor, staircase, and room. Now it was completely dark and a few candles were lit on the first floor. The first floor and a few other rooms were the only ones used in the spacious palace. Day and night, the palace was now only another building, only made of crystal that would no longer glitter even in the sunlight.

Chibi-Usa had moved in the palace with her mother a year and a half ago with her four remaining aunts. She didn't know why they had moved; she herself had been perfectly fine living in the small apartment her mother rented. But when Chibi-Usa finally saw the Crystal Palace, she had no complaints. It was any child's dream come true; a fairytale right out from a storybook. This was her chance to live in a grand palace, and meet fairies and have dangerous adventures, only to be saved by a dashing prince when faced by horrible threats.

She had been strictly told by her Aunt Haruka and Makoto that she could not go beyond the first floor of the palace or the boundaries of the outside. She didn't complain, through her childish curiosity had been peaked a little. However, Chibi-Usa was a good girl and she didn't want to upset her aunts, so she obeyed. She had never ventured to the higher levels of the huge palace, which, strangely enough, had grown no cobwebs or dust, though it was unoccupied for years.

Chibi-Usa stopped her train of thought as she came up to a very large intricate door. She smiled and placed her hand on it, watching a silver light escape past her fingertips and be absorbed into the door. The door automatically opened for her and she skipped inside, looking for her beloved aunt, whom she saw frequently at the Time Gates.

Her eyes grew accustomed to the now familiar rolling mist as the large doors closed behind her. She looked around for her aunt, but found no sign of her. "Puu?" She called out hesitantly, wondering if she was interrupting something important. She frowned when no one answered her, thinking it was incredibly unfair that her aunt wasn't there.

The hush of voices drew her attention and she crept towards the source stealthily. Her curiosity peaked higher when she recognized it as all her aunts' voices. They seemed to be arguing over something important, so she wisely kept her mouth shut. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Setsuna, there must be some way we can stop this from happening," Haruka's voice stated as Chibi-Usa stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, but it has already started. There is no other way for this to be played out. If you distract her from this, she will only do something even more drastic and life-threatening," replied Setsuna's voice, which was tight and strict.

"Becoming an assassin isn't life threatening?!" Makoto's voice demanded. Chibi-Usa could just picture her clenching her fists together.

"That is child's play compared to what will happen to her if she does not fulfill it this way!" Setsuna said seriously.

"Child's play?" Haruka asked incredulously. "Why? What would happen if she doesn't become an assassin?"

"I cannot reveal that to you," Setsuna stated, her tone losing all emotion. She was the Time Guardian, and she had duties to the universe.

"Tell us, Setsuna," Rei's voice spoke softly for the first time. "We need to know. We need a reason."

Setsuna sighed, knowing what Rei said was true. They had the right to know what would happen if they were ever going to support Usagi. "Her other side will eventually consume her, and there will be no trace left of the woman we know and love. She will be forever lost in the darkness."

'_Her other side?_' Chibi-Usa wondered, confused about the entire situation. Why did her aunts sound so worried?

"We barely managed to save her all those years ago," Makoto whispered, wincing at the rush of bad memories. '_Was it for nothing?_' she thought silently.

"Setsuna... sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have been better if she had... died," Rei said, voice shaky.

The sound of a slap resonated throughout the Time Gates' atmosphere. "How dare you," Haruka murmured, a growl building in her throat. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Why?" Rei demanded, her voice steadily growing louder, though it sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "Can't face the truth, Haruka? Our precious future queen has turned into nothing but a double-sided coin. One minute she cries, then the next she's cold and uncaring. The Usagi we love cannot be found within her split personality. There are only mere glimpses of her, which are few and far between." By now, tears were streaming down Rei's cheeks, though Chibi-Usa couldn't see her. Rei fell to her knees. "I miss her, damnit! I miss all of them! Ami, Hotaru, Minako-"

"Michiru," Haruka added in a whisper, her eyes going glassy. "Oh, Michiru..."

"The past is in the past," Setsuna stated, meaning to sound neither cruel nor kind. She was simply stating a fact that they had to accept.

"Usagi was not meant to become an assassin," Makoto muttered sternly.

"She was meant for greater things," Rei said, still in her position on the ground.

"What she's gone through... I can't even begin to imagine. Since she hasn't told us anything at all, except for the fact that our friends were killed, it must have been traumatic. She shouldn't suffer for any of this," Haruka said, shaking her head regretfully.

"But she did," Makoto hissed to no one in particular. She turned to Setsuna seriously. "Why must she be an assassin?"

"The... incident... two years ago did have a traumatic effect on Usagi as we already know. Her split personality is having a great amount of influence on her mind. Since she has experienced first hand what criminals can do, her mind has now been set on seeking them out and serving justice. In her mind, nothing will stand in her way until she finds the man who killed Michiru, Minako, Hotaru, and Ami. Only then can she truly rest," Setsuna informed them quietly.

"That is still no guarantee that the Usagi we once knew will return," Rei replied, standing once more.

"As I have said before, the future is not set in stone," Setsuna said, looking towards the ground.

Makoto shook her head. "No, it definitely isn't," she whispered.

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Haruka demanded. Chibi-Usa jumped slightly at the mention of her name. "Kouji, Taka, and Akane are only two, but Chibi-Usa is almost seven. What would she think if she ever found out? Usagi's mental state is becoming more and more unstable."

"I understand your concern, Haruka," Setsuna replied calmly. "However, I highly doubt Usagi will attack one of her own children. Remember, she is not completely gone. Though her split personality is somewhat confusing, she still loves them no matter what. She is no threat to their well being, only to herself."

Chibi-Usa didn't know what to think. Was her mother really as sick as her aunts thought?

"Though Usagi will most likely work alone, she will still need protection," Setsuna said, continuing with her talk. "Her split personality can change at any time. We will either get Usagi or Tsuki." Tsuki was the name chosen to represent the personality Usagi had acquired two years ago. Tsuki was rude and uncaring, nearly the exact opposite of the true Usagi. Thankfully or not, Usagi had ended up with only one extra personality to deal with instead of several others. "Usagi may not be able to fight back against attackers if Tsuki is out on a mission." The Time Guardian regarded them all carefully and neutrally. "I understand if any of you feel that you shouldn't accompany her on her quest for justice. This is unlike some battles we have faced in the past. There will be human bloodshed and agony. There will be suffering and pain, which none of us can escape unless you choose to do so right now." She stared each of them in the eye. "Will you continue to protect Usagi, even as Tsuki?"

The three other Senshi were silent until Haruka stepped up slightly, a determined look setting upon her face. "A thousand years ago, I pledged my life to a princess. I swore to protect her till my very last breath. Through heart, body, mind, and soul. My life is hers and hers alone to command." Haruka placed her fist over her heart. "I remain eternally hers for she is my one and only." The Senshi of the winds said the last part in a mere whisper.

Rei spoke next, knowing that it was the right thing to do. She mimicked Haruka's movements. "I, too, remain bonded to my princess, future queen of All. My duty to serve and protect will continue to make sure she lives to see another day."

Makoto was the last, though she was as equally sincere as her two fellow Senshi. She also placed her fist over her heart. "My purpose in the past was to protect my princess, and that has not changed. Forever will I serve her. Through sickness and health, joy and battle, I will be at her side."

"As will I," Setsuna added, knowing she would help as much as she was allowed to. "We have each chosen to aid our princess in her quest. There will be sins committed that we cannot turn away from, and we may become one of the Damned." The Time Guardian took in each senshi's reaction, only to find that it remained as determined as before. "Assist her in any way you see fit, but do not turn away. Redemption will come someday, but only time will tell."

Chibi-Usa digested all this information, understanding very little of it. All she knew was that her mother was horribly sick, and there seemed to be no cure. Tears pricked at the corners of her crimson eyes. '_Mommy..._' she thought. She ran back into the Crystal Palace, past the Time Gates, forgetting the reason why she was there in the first place.

She continued to run blindly through the halls, having no idea where she was going. Then she crashed into someone, falling backwards with a cry of pain. Wincing, she looked up and froze as she stared her mother in the face. Was this even her mother? Her face was still sad but she looked down at Chibi-Usa in concern.

"Chibi-Usa, you know you shouldn't run through the halls. Are you okay?" Usagi asked softly, kneeling to be eye level with her daughter. She noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked it so sincerely and so lovingly that it made Chibi-Usa burst into a new set of tears.

"Mommy," Chibi-Usa whispered softly. She jumped into her mother's arms, sighing as Usagi picked her up. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly, clinging to her. "I love you, Mommy..."

Usagi hugged Chibi-Usa closer to her, running her fingers along the edges of her daughter's pink hair. "I love you too, darling," she murmured.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine. What makes you say that, Small Lady?" Usagi replied, rocking her daughter in a soothing motion.

Chibi-Usa smiled to herself, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. Her mother was just fine. "Nothing, Mommy. Just wondering," she answered, fighting back a yawn. She was exhausted from running all over the place.

"Someone needs a nap," her mother said in a singsong voice.

Chibi-Usa began to protest. "No, I-" She yawned. "Don't."

Her mother smirked slightly. "Not tired, huh? Do you want me to bring you to your room?"

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "It's okay, Mommy. I can go by myself. I want to check on Taka, Kouji, and Akane anyway," she replied.

"Small Lady, I don't want you going into their room if you're too tired. I want you to get some sleep," Usagi said softly.

"Please Mommy? I promise I'll take a nap right after I check on them," she said, pleading with her big wide eyes.

Usagi battled with her daughter's eyes, before she gave in reluctantly. "All right. You win," she replied. She let Chibi-Usa down as her daughter squealed. "But remember, go to sleep right after."

"Hai!" Chibi-Usa said happily. Her mother wasn't acting sick at all. She was still the perfect mommy in all the world. She hugged her mother and went skipping down the hall.

Usagi watched her daughter as she disappeared around the corner. She smiled gently at the scene before she continued on her way to the second floor of the palace. She walked through the many halls until she ended up in the last room hidden in a dark corner. She took a key from out of her sub-space pocket, and opened the door.

The door was drenched in black, only the small light from the hall peering in. She closed the door behind her before turning on the switch. Light flooded the room, revealing a large arsenal of weapons in cabinets lined around the room. In one corner, there was a large screen television. The opposite corner had hi-tech computers all linked together. The center of the room had a round table with rolling chairs.

She walked towards one of the cabinets, opening it to take out a small dagger. She fingered the weapon delicately, tracing the edge across her palm and fingers. She didn't flinch as the dagger made a small cut on her thumb. She watched, transfixed, as the blood gathered, and then rolled off to fall on the ground. Then in a flash of movement, she let the dagger fly across the room, right into the heart of the dummy that was positioned there.

As she walked across the room to take the dagger out, Tsuki smirked cruelly. Her sapphire eyes were icy and left no room for the previous warmth that was there.

The time for revenge had finally come.


End file.
